Dark Norse
by Almadynis
Summary: Okay...what if Hermione's lifemate was a Carpathian. How would she get there? And what would Harry do? If you don't know what a Carpathian is, go right to chapter three and then start at chapter one. Rated for violence.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Carpathians, Cristine Feehan does. I don't own Harry Potter, that is J.K. Rowlings.

Dark Norse

Hermione looked around fearfully. At least three Death Eaters were here, hiding. She was poised in readiness, but scared out of her mind. This was her first Auror assignment. She didn't wasn't to mess up, but it looked like that was exactly what she was going to do. The Death Eaters were nowhere in sight.

Then a scream like a battle-cry sounded off to Hermione's left. Turning as quickly as she could, Hermione barely avoided being hit by a wand blast. Talk about close calls! She stumbled on a rock and went down hard. Landing on her butt, Hermione looked up as robes came into her narrowed vision. A hooded face stared at her.

"Give up, girl. Even though Lord Voldemort is dead, we, his faithful servants, will bring him back." The voice was defiant, cocky.

"Voldemort has been dead three years, and you haven't figured it out yet? He is not coming back. Harry Potter won't let him." Hermione was instantly terrified after she mentioned Harry's name. The three Death Eaters tensed and all the air seemed to have been absorbed by them. She couldn't breathe lest she disturb them and all the malice she felt out of them be directed toward her. She was up a certain creek without a paddle.

The next thing Hermione noticed was that the Death Eaters were gone. They had just disappeared. Looking around, Hermione spotted her wand, which had been taken from her earlier. Gathering herself up, she took her wand and stood in a crouch.

A blast of purple sparks filled her vision, blinding her and nocking her over. Hitting her head on a rock, Hermione knew no more, and would not again for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron were battling Death Eaters. Well, not really. But it seemed that way. Hogwarts students definitely seemed that way lately.

It was three years since Harry, Hermione, and Ron had taken on Voldemort. Three years since their seventh year in Hogwarts. By now, Ron was Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Harry was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore had retired from Headmaster. He had taken over the Minister of Magic position. And Hermione had taken a Auror job.

"Hey, Ron? Isn't Hermione going on her first alone job tonight?" Harry asked over his should from grading papers on the characteristics of werewolves.

"Yeah. Hope she does all right. She doesn't have us to back her up." Ron laughs at the idiocy of _them_ backing _her _up. She was the brains, and was good at it. She didn't need backing up. He hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A: Well, that is it for this chapter…are you on the edge of your seat? No, well it gets better, don't worry. Read and Review!


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or the Carpathian novels (gee don't I wish), but in this chapter or the next one, I will use two paragraphs from one of Feehan's novels. If you guess the correct novel and which paragraphs, I don't know I will think up some kind of prize. Considering Feehan has so many novels, only another obsessive like me will probably get it. But, who knows? Right?

Oh, and Sigurd is MINE! No one can use him until I am done…until then email me if you want to use another of my characters. Oh, Dark Harry is mine too. And yes, Dark Harry did come from the idea of Dark Willow off of BTVS. So sue me. But beware… I have about 13 cents in pennies at my disposal at the moment. I am a VERY poor sixteen-year-old who happens to get really weird ideas from all over the place. Okay I will quit rambling now.

Dark Norse

Chapter 2: Coming To

"What do you mean 'she just disappeared'?" Harry used his best clam voice, but the alarm and anger was coming through in full color, and if people were smart, they would get out of the way when he exploded.

"Well, she did. She never reported in. We went to the place where we had sent her and nothing was there except the remains of powerful magic." Draco Malfoy was as mad as Harry, but he was much better at hiding it. He had liked Hermione for years, was now her superior, and now all of the sudden she had vanished! But, no one had ever accused Draco of stupidity, he knew when to keep his mouth shut, and the presence of Harry Potter when he went into 'Dark Harry' mode made all the sixth sense alarms in his head go off.

"Well, go and find her!" Dark Harry was coming to the surface and it was not pretty. His hair was changing color from black and unruly to a deep dark red color and straight as an arrow. Eyes usually the greenest in Hogwarts turned black as midnight, not even the white part of his eyes showed. Pure black. People usually ran away screaming when they saw this face. Voldemort certainly had.

Three years ago, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, witnessed Voldemort kill Ginny, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, and Molly Weasley in front of him. About two miliseconds later, Harry Potter was gone and the new person standing there was dubbed Dark Harry. No one was left alive, they didn't even have the bodies to prove that they were really dead. Just Harry's word that not only would Voldemort never rise again, no one else would either. When Harry offered to be an Auror, his request was quickly and expertly taken care of. Harry was way too dangerous to be put in active duty; so he was the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. He was told that he was needed to take care of the students, but whenever there was a problem in the Auror department, they came to him. He was used to it by now.

"We will take care of it. But we will inform you of the proceedings." Draco said it with a this-is-the-way-it-will-be-or-else voice and turned toward the door. Draco was stopped by what Harry said and felt pity for the person on the receiving end of that anger.

"If you can not find where Hermione is or who did it. I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione awoke in defense mode. Fighting for her life, just as she had been with the Death Eaters. Red eyes blazed at her. Hands held her down, biting into her flesh so hard she screamed in anger and pain.

Slowly awareness came to her. She wasn't in the cemetery, she was on a couch, covered up with blankets no less! Where was she? What was going on? They had to be friends because they had helped her when she was asleep or knocked out or whatever you wanted to call it.

Hermione processed the information in scant milliseconds and immediately relaxed. It was so sudden that the arms holding her fell against her body and broke the bone in her upper right arm. She didn't scream this time, just detached herself from the pain and dreamily looked around. Nothing seemed real in this state of mind she could put herself in.

Warmth and light entered her body and Hermione followed it. She saw the clean break in her arm. Saw the light ahead of her mend it in seconds and then backed off. Without the pain, Hermione returned to her forward conscious self and asked a small but loaded question. "Where am I?"

The three dark males that were around her looked at one another and spoke on threads of mind-speech.

"What can we tell her?" Mikhail said in a weary voice. He didn't know what to do with a human girl. It had been hundreds of years since his own lifemate was human.

"We could tell her the truth." Gregori said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Really, do we say 'Hey you came out of the middle of nowhere, nice to have you in the neighborhood.'?" That was Johnatan. He was Gregori's son and had inherited his father's entire collection of humor. It was obvious, since his father didn't have his anymore.

Hermione giggled. Two of the men looked pained and the third was defiantly holding back laughter. So, she laughed for him. Lots of good it did though. Now they were looking at her like she was a new brand of magic. Wonderful. Harry was going to be pissed. Harry!

Hermione jumped off of the couch and tried to Disapparate. But, one man took hold of her mind and body the split second before she could go and held on with a strength that surprised her. It also hurt like hell. Her mind was being clamped down with steel plates and her body was being hugged in a kind of bear-hug. Both hurt like hell. Together it was enough to make her faint.

Gregori loosened his hold on the girl's body while Mikhail let go of her mind. They had never seen anything like that. One second she was there and a split millisecond after that it was if her body was transparent, moving at a hyperspeed. They were afraid she would hit something, so they held on with all they were worth, which apparently hurt her. Poor girl.

"Mikhail where are you!" the sound of Raven's voice was enough to make every single male there sigh with frustration. Ever since she had gotten pregnant again it was a battle to make her do anything. And if she saw what was on the couch she would go balistic. Literally. "Found you. Why are you guys around the couch?" Oh, shit. She was here.

Raven waddled to the couch and peeked at what was lying on it. She looked at he men and then at the girl. Back and forht until she finally looked at the girl who had started to stir again. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Hello, dear. Do you need help?" At the girl's nod, Raven tried to get around to the other side of the couch to help her but Gregori was there first. Mikhail held onto Raven as the mysterious girl held onto Gregori and tried to walk.

"I ask again, where am I?" Hermione was getting really pissed. They wouldn't let her leave, they wouldn't give her answers and Harry was going to be so mad!

"Well, you are in the Carpathian Mountains in my husbands house. Apparently you dropped out of nowhere to be caught by Gregori. Isn't that poetic?" Raven answered her before she could be told not to. She had gotten the details from her lifemate's mind. A century had heightened her ability to go into his mind without his knowledge. But it also earned her a glare from all three males and a confused expression in the girl's.

"Carpathian Mountains?" At Raven's nod Hermione started to shake. She prided herself on knowing all the geography in the Europe, Asia, Africa continents and she had never even heard of this place. "Is this in the America's or the Australian continents?"

Raven shook her head, "Romania."

Oh bloody hell. Hermione never swore but she thought this would count as a good time to swear. "Bloody hell. Romania. I am in Romania, but have I heard of it? Oh, no! This is not good and I bloody well know it." Hermione was ranting to thin air, not really caring if the people around her heard her. She could put a Memory Charm on them later. "Harry is going to be so pissed. He is going to go stark ravin' mad and then we'll be up shit creek without a bloody oar to row us out of the bloody ocean!" Hermione continued in this way for about ten seconds before giving into exhaustion and plopping back onto the couch.

The four people who had been listening to her looked at each other Johnatan said what they were all thinking on a common communication thread, "Well, she's English."

"Thank you John." Raven was laughing in all of their heads.

"Where are you from? And what is your name?" Raven spoke to Hermione in the best mother voice she could come up with.

"I was born in England, but I came from Switzerland. And my name is Hermione." No need to tell them about Hogwarts and the magic world. They were probably Muggles anyway.


	3. Explaination of Carpathians

I have been told that not everyone who reads this story knows what a Carpathian is so…for those of you that have read the Carpathian novels, you don't have to read this unless you want to make fun of the way I explain it. If you do, I don't blame you, I would too.

Anyway, (pardon my American spelling/language for all you English (no offense meant)) basically a Carpathian is a vampire with a soul (he drinks blood but doesn't kill his victims), but a Vampire is a Carpathian without a soul (drinks blood, kills victim, and basically is you standard sociopath serial killer).

Carpathian males have one woman in the entire world that is their soulmate (aka lifemate as they like to call it). If they don't find their lifemate before their will power runs out they turn Vampire. And if they turn Vampire and then meet their lifemate, they are up a certain creek without a paddle (if you don't believe me go back and read Dark Destiny).

If the lifemate happens to be a Carpathian, they don't have to worry about the painful procedure called "converting". Plus, women can't go vampire (dance around and sing).

The lifemate is the light to their males darkness (balance in the universe and all that), so if the woman doesn't like it, she is up a certain creek without a paddle (or a boat for that matter).

If the lifemate happens to be human, they have to have two requirements 1) have some kind of psychic powers and 2) be female (duh…). They have to have psychic powers because if they don't…well it isn't pretty. Basically they go nuts. In that case you have sociopath absolutely crazy vampiress. Only way to get a female vampire and they don't live very long. The converting procedure is incredibly painful and the female's lifemate usually takes some her pain as his own (all go 'awwww') or knocks them out (with their mind not their fists). The only reasons this was not the case is when the lifemate could not be there in the first place (Dark Destiny) or the lifemate was crazy and had no clue what was going on (Dark Desire). Though I must say that Dark Destiny is a special case, because Destiny (main character) was converted by a vampire when she was what? 5/6 years old…needless to say that her lifemate wasn't there. Sort of…well anyway, to unconfuse yourself (no doubt I am not helpful) read any of the Carpathian novels by Christine Feehan. The Carpathians all have two word titles that start with 'Dark' don't know why, ask Feehan. She also has Lair of the Lion, The Scarlotti Curse (sp?), and Wild Rain (which deals in another race entirely of leopard people, most of them male and all of them extremely handsome).

Anyway, male Carpathians have this thing called a 'beast' living in their head. Metaphysically speaking. The more they kill things the harder it is to keep the beast on a leash (poet and don't know it), but since they have overactive protective streaks, they hunt and kill the vampires anyway, making it easier for the beast to get loose which in turn makes them kill while they feed which in turn makes them into a vampire. Told you I would confuse you really good. Don't worry the first time I heard it I had to use my teacher's dry erase board to get it straight.

Oh! The nature of being a Carpathian means that you live for a very long time, but for males, that means somewhere in there you loose color and emotion. You can't even feel hunger, and all you see is black, white and shades of gray. Bummer huh? The way a male Carpathian knows it is his lifemate is (usually when he hears her voice for some reason or drinks their blood) that he gains back his emotions and color. Of course since he is a great deal more than human, they are more intense, and he gets a protective streak a mile long for a certain woman…

And, all Carpathians have all of the psycic powers available. Literally. From controling the weather to becoming the weather. The older they are the more power at their disposal.Eventually, everyone lives happily ever after. What am I missing? I think that is it, but who knows? And no, I haven't read the latest Carpathian (Dark Secret), so for all I know I will be fiddling with characters that already have a lifemate. Oh, well. Okay, I will quit rambling now. Hope this helped.


	4. Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or the Carpathian novels (gee don't I wish), I know the timing is wrong, but go with me on this…the way these stories are looking, they are turning into a trilogy. So the time line is going to be a little screwy. Sorry about that. PG-13 for language.

Oh, and Sigurd is MINE! No one can use him until I am done…until then email me if you want to use another of my characters. Oh, Dark Harry is mine too. And yes, Dark Harry did come from the idea of Dark Willow off of BTVS. So sue me. But beware… I have about 18 cents in pennies (rose a whole 5 cents! Niff, ain't that toe tweet(if you say that out loud it is even funnier)) at my disposal at the moment. I am a VERY poor sixteen-year-old who happens to get really weird ideas from all over the place. Okay I will quit rambling now.

Dark Norse

Chapter 3: Hunting

Sigurd watched warily as the vampire again sidestepped a lash of lightning as it washed down. Sigurd was getting tired of fighting, it was about time to just kill the stupid being and get it over with. Playing with vampires had just about lost their allure.

Just as he was about to pounce on the vampire, he disappeared. "Damn!" Sigurd muttered under his breath, the language of his people coming naturally to his lips, even after all this time away from his homeland, the Carpathian Mountains.

Sigurd had been chasing this particular vampire, he called himself Alanis, for the better part of a year. He was one of the last master vampires, and Sigurd was the only one who could defeat him with relative ease. Sigurd was one of the strange Carpathians, if one could call any Carpathian normal, in that he had lost his emotions and color well after most and he had now been alive for approximently five thousand years, one of the longest lived on the planet. Only outdone by his brother Rune, who was six thousand years old, but he had his lifemate already. A Carpathian woman who was as lovely as the rain in the moonlight.

Sigurd was getting to the end of his very long rope. It had been okay at first, especially after Rune had gotten his lifemate. Sigurd had been able to survive on Rune love for Katherine. Now, it was difficult to do anything. So, in a last effort to be helpful, Sigurd had followed Alanis to this mountain range. Silently daring him to kill him, so he would not have to falter at having to do it himself.

But now the bastard had vanished in thin air, not even leaving a trail. But, all vampires had a signature. Sigurd sniffed the air around him, breathing in the scent of the master vampire. Catching the direction the scent went, Sigurd shifted into the form of a Arctic Wolf, running full out south, toward the Carpathians were that he had felt earlier, and toward the vampire just out of his clutches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was pacing the Headmaster's office. Not really paying attention to the ramble of Draco and Dumbledore discussing the whereabouts of the Death Eaters, until they started talking about Hermione.

"Well, we searched the areas that she was supposed to guard, and not only was everyone dead, but the most damage was a particular spell residue that we think caused the deaths of the villagers. It was as if someone had passed through time…" Draco sounded matter-of-fact, but only Dumbledore caught the guilt underlying in his tone. Draco was as affected by this as the rest of them. He was just better at hiding it. Harry was the one to cut off Draco.

"What? A time spell is supposed to be impossible. How could one do it?"

Dumbledore spoke in that calming tone that had kept Dark Harry from coming out many a time. "Technically, it is not impossible. We just say that, because if we didn't, students and dark wizards alike would fool with the spell. It is only used on inanimate objects, like Time-Turners, never living beings, because no one knows what will happen."

Dark Harry finally came out. Fawkes warbled a warning to the surrounding people, though they could see for themselves what was going on. "I told you Malfoy, if you couldn't find Hermione or the person who did the spell disappear, that I would find her myself. I suggest, Ron, that you inform Snape that his dream is going to come true. At least until I find her. And you can't stop me, I want to see you try, Malfoy." Dark Harry disapparated from the office. No one could stop the shiver that ran down their spines at Dark Harry's statement of no one getting in his way. Woes betide any that had the lack of wits to try.

"What did he mean when he said that Snape's dream would come true?" Draco asked, though he had an inkling, he didn't want it to be true, for that would mean that Harry wouldn't be coming back, and he couldn't control him from that far a distance.

"It means, that Harry just resigned the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Know any good Potions masters?" Ron was still staring at he spot where he had last seen his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had just finished explaining where she had come from and how she didn't know how she got there. She left out the part about her being a witch, and all that delt with wizards. Fortunately, she had taken several classes of Muggle Studies and she was Muggle-born. Otherwise she would have been in trouble.

Gregori talked to Raven and Johnatan by a common thread. "She isn't telling us everything. Maybe we should probe her. Raven, you are the best at that."

"I don't know Gregori. She seems so sad. I might find things that I don't want to ever see. You know my past, I don't want to experience that again. Ever."

"We could call Mom. She is good with that, or Mikhail could do it." Johnatan was quick to offer his mother, as long as it wasn't him. He didn't want to know what was in a girl's head.

"Good with what?" Savanna came through the door leading her youngest daughter by the hand. The beautiful woman startled Hermione. Was no one at least a little plain? Hermione had to suppress her discomfort at all the people around in the small space. But, those gathered immediately understood and gave the woman some much-needed space.

"Can you read her?" Gregori asked his lifemate with a softness he saved only for her.

In answer, Savanna tried to get into the petit woman inner-mind. Strong shields blocked her. Looking at Gregori, she passed her concern to him. Gregori saw the girl in a new light now. A human was able to repel telepathy. What about compulsion? "Hermione?" Hermione's head looked up into the eyes of the one called Gregori. She felt drowned in them, so she quickly shut her eyes, but unfortunately, she couldn't shut her ears.

"Hermione. It is for your own good. Sleep." Gregori used the strongest compulsion he had. Hermione didn't even look up, she passed out onto the couch.

Savanna didn't need to be asked to try the girl again. The shields were down. And as she looked into the woman's memories of the past, she was overwhelmed by the things she discovered. This woman, was a witch. And she was psychic, but apparently didn't know it. Hermione had the power of sigog, learning at such a fast pace that it was inhuman. Basically, a sigog picked up information in others brain and stored it in hers for later use. And Hermione didn't know she possessed the talent! What had she picked up from them that she didn't know she possessed? Did she know what they were? Did she know about vampires? Shape-shifters? What did she know?


	5. Screaming

Almadynis:wanders into her living room mumblings something that sounds like time

Astrid:sitting on the couch, reading a book Hey, did you finally finish?

Almadynis:wanders back out with a annoyed look

Harry:looking slightly miffed at being ignored Yea, but she is annoyed that you hit her with such a big idea. She doesn't like to have to write three chapters at one time.

Astrid:laughs Oh, well! She did not do anything for so long I had to step in. Besides, I AM a muse, her muse even, am I not? So, I played muse!laughs again

Harry:not pleased that the yami is missing the point No! this time you are suposed to play 'friend' and comfort your hikari! You do the disclaimer, I am going to go do your job! huffs out going to Almadynis's room to comfort the little miniture hikari

Astrid: You guys know the drill, and if you don't go read something else! goes back to reading her book

(If you havn't figured it out yet, Astrid is Almadynis's Norse Yami muse. Got her from this necklace she wears.)

word Carpathian mindlink

**Dark Norse**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was enjoying herself in the dark garden as the Carpathians debated about the witch-woman. Not really noticing much of anything, which was unusual for Hermione. An Auror had to be constantly on alert and something about the scenery made Hermione forget everything she had learned in the past ten years of school and Auror training. She had even forgot her wand and left it in the possession of Savannah.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, a lurking figure watched her in the branches of the tree overhead. Alanis watched the psychic with a close to giddy feeling without actually having the feeling. Without more thought, Alanis snatched the psychic and flew into the sky, heading off to the horizon to find a place to sleep before would sun rose in a few minutes. Not even blinking at the screams of the woman over his shoulder.

ooooOOoooo

Sigurd jerked at hearing the screams of a woman, but that was not all. He saw _color_! Real _color_! Not only that, but emotions started to bombard his system and brain with orders. It was screaming at him to possess the woman whose body and soul belonged to the beautiful yet frightened voice. Between the vivid colors and the emotions of lust, love, protectiveness, and fear for the woman, Sigurd almost fell out of the sky where he was flying as a Red-tailed Hawk. The bird of prey managed to keep him off of the ground, a sure death, and to stabilize them while the Carpathian got hold of his emotions and directed them at finding the reason why his future mate was screaming and ridding the earth of its foul existence.

ooooOOoooo

Mikhail heard the screams of the human witch-woman, and immediately all speaking stopped in the drawing room. The males all flash-ran to the garden, just as the sun rose above the horizon, making them all hiss with pain at the needles being stabbed into their eyes.

The screams stopped abruptly. Gregori looked into the dawn with only tears at the corners of his eyes to suggest that he was in pain. He already had assumed that Hermione was taken by a Vampire and was debating whether to go now or later, for the Carpathians had just decided to protect the witch-woman with all they had, they knew her family and friends wold come to get her soon, and did not want the wrath of wizards and witches on their head, even thought they could probably deal with it, the males were not willing to risk their lifemates lives.

Mikhail was turning back to the house, already blaiming himself for this, because his wolves should have alerted him. Checking on them, he discovered that the wolves were dead, murdered. Screaming silently in misery, Mikhail did not notice the shape the flew in the closing glass door. Barely missing the crushing defeat of glass, Sigurd shape-shifted to his normal human form.

Although Mikhail had missed the creature , no one else did. Almost immediately, Sigurd was against the wall, with a crimson-eyed male Carpathian holding his throat, and himself, a foot off the ground. Unhand me fledgling, before I am forced to defend myself. Sigurd was exact in his statement, meaning every word. Though calling Gregori and Mikhail fledgling put their lifemates into the gigglebox mode.

Gregori understood immediately that this was a Carpathian and that he was not only older than he was but also was far more powerful. He lowered the male to the ground, but got in front of Savannah before the newcomer could move. He did have some sort of mate-preservation left.

"I am looking for a female Carpathian, she just screamed…do you know this woman?" Sigurd did all but plead with his eyes at this point. In empathy, Raven spoke up, "We know her, but she is not Carpathian. She is a human psychic. Who are you?"

Sigurd was startled, he had never dreamed that his lifemate would be mortal. He mentally shrugged, not really caring at this point, all he ahd to do was convert her. Realizing that the woman had asked a question, he answered the most likely question that he could think of, because he did not remember the question. "I am Sigurd. Long ago, the twice last Prince ordered my brother and I to guard the Northern Plains and the Reaches. Rune and I have been doing that for the last four thousand years. The woman is my lifemate, and I intend to claim her before the next dawning." There, that should have taken care of whatever question the woman might have had.

ooooOOoooo

Dark Harry looked down at the traces of magic in the air. Colors depicting who had done what. Curses took names out of the darkness and he slowly learned where the Death Eaters had run off to after the sole woman disappeared in a cloud of violet.

Astrid: So, I know the best idea is not in this chapter, but it is getting there! devious face

Chapter 5: Sigurd, Mikhail, Gregori, and Johnatan go after the Vampire. But what is this? Razor thin and razor sharp wire? Someone is going to die! evil laughter


	6. Dieing

Almadynis: snoring in her computer chair

Astrid: walks up and pinches the hikari Wake up!

Almadynis: doesn't move, continues snoring

Astrid: grumbles Almadynis doesn't own Harry Potter or the Carpathians. She does own me, Sigurd, Johnatan, and Alanis. She likes torturing us...

Almadynis: wakes up at the word... Torture? TORTURE! Yeah! bonds around the room like a chipmunk thinking up ways to torture her characters and others

Astrid: Oh, dirt. I really did it this time. walks over to a door, opens, it leads to the basement Sorry guys! growls come out, followed by screams Anyway, on to the fic before I give her anymore unwanted ideas.

Dark Norse

Chapter 5

Gregori, Mikhail, Johnatan, and Sigurd flew in their various forms in the direction that Sigurd said the Vampire had gone. He was the only one who was old enough (by thousands of years) to follow by scent. The "fledglings" had to just trust the "Ancient One".

They were getting into the mountian range that the Carpathian Mountains were named after (gee, wonder if the person who named them knew about the Carpathians? ). It starts going down here. Sigurd's voice sounded strange in the other's mind. Apparently he was not used to it and tended to _yell_ his statements. Even Gregori could not convince him he was yelling. They just had to suffer.

Starting the descent, Sigurd kept his eyes and senses on the lookout and scanning all the time, but he did not see the _wire_. It was right in plain sight, where no one would think to look. And right where someone would fly right into it. The youngest, did. Being only barely fifty in age, Johnatan had not even be exposed to the wire as his father had. He flew in bran owl form, right into the nearly invisable wire that could cut through bone, muscle, and tissue.

NNNNOOOOOOOO! They all heard it, the cry of a mother to her son. Savannah had been watching discreetly and had felt her son's death. Had seen the body of the owl change into the twenty-looking body at the moment of death. Had smelt the blood, tasted the salty elixir as it fell. A grieving mother was loose, and knew exactly how to kill the undead. Soon to be dead. A certain Vampire was going to be dealing with a enraged mother.

Gregori immeadiatly turned around to go back to the house and his wife. He knew that if she actually got to the Vampire, she would not only kill him, she would probably turn into a Vampire herself. Killing while feeding made Vampires, and sharing his lifemate's mind, Gregori saw that that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Gregori thought about the time when _his_ father had told him about the female Carpathians.

"_Gregori, now is the time to tell you the most guarded secret of the Carpathians." Jamieal stared down at his son. As he had done to all of his sons, Jamieal took them on his knee when they were very small. Small enough to remember everything, but big enough to acept the responsibility of what he would tell them._

"_What is that Papa?" Gregori was only ten years old, but he understood that his Papa was going to tell him a BIG secret._

"_Well, a long time ago…" Gregori cut off his father in that voice of the young when they think they know everything. "Is this a story, Papa? Should we wait for bedtime?"_

_Jamieal almost smiled at his son's innocence, but was stern. "Gregori, what I am going to tell you is very important. Don't interupt."_

"_Yes, Papa."_

"_Now, A long time ago, when the Carpathians first came to the earth, they were all women. Fierce warriors who protected the Queen of the Races. No one knows how the first man came along, only that he appeared. But after that, a female Carpathian discovered that she was the lifemate to the male. And she married him the Queen's fashion. After several centuries, when she had many children, a Great Evil came into the land. The men and women fought side by side in battle, but like in all wars, some died. The First Carpathian, for she was called that back then, went mad with rage. Her powers grew in gigantic amounts, only her lifemate could control her in her grief of loosing her children. Then, on the way to his wife, the First Male was killed, murdered. Then the First went out to kill the Great Evil and they were an equal match. But at the sight of her husbands dead body, the First went into a rage and killed the Evil by way of feeding. She had grown even stronger in just a few seconds, gaining the upper hand. But, son, she had killed while feeding, she turned into the First Vampire. The oldest and strongest. _

_In the years following, her sons Turned also, killing while feeding. But never a daughter. Until, someone killed a son not turned. Then, the Female would kill the oppressor if her lifemate was dead. But if the lifemate died, only God could help the one to get the Female's way. Then, she would Turn while killing the Oppressor. _

_Son, you have to make sure that if your lifemate's son or daughter dies, you have to restain her. At all costs. Even if you have to make her sleep for years, centuries, it has to be done. Promise son."_

"_I promise Papa. But, what happened to the First Female Carpathian?"_

"_No one knows, but it is thought that after so many centuries, she gave herself to the dawn. No one knows for sure though."_

Gregori got to the house just as his lifemate was leaving. He caught her in midair. Spinning her around, making sure that even as she kicked and screamed, she was safe and alright physically. Mentally, she was a mess. He could not even make out walls in her mind. Nothing but pure rage. She literally saw red. Nothing was in her mind but killing the Vampire that had killed her only son.

Slowly, painfully, Gregori soothed Savannah, what was left of her, to a calming degree. And then sent her to the peaceful sleep of the Carpathians. Putting her to ground and commanding her to sleep until he told her to wake up. He had one more errand to run.

ooooOOoooo

Harry was in his office when he felt a presence in the room. In reaction, Dark Harry came out, mostly from fatigue, A male figure stood in his doorway. Just standing there. The voice that spoke was deep, commanding an answer from him, not really giving him a choice.

"Are you Dark Harry Potter or Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Dark Harry slowly reached for his wand which was in his back pocket. Before his hand was even near it, the man was suddenly behind him, taking his wand from him.

"I will not harm you. And you will know who I am soon enough. You are looking for a girl named Hermione, correct." He made it a statement.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"No, but this will help you find her." The man handed him a spiral bound notebook. Then, the man wasn't there. Harry, for he was Harry by then, figured that he had Disaparated. Then he remembered that you couldn't Disaparate on Hogwarts grounds. So, how did he leave without even a color trace?

Harry looked at the book in his hands. A name was scraled at the top right hand corner, "Johnatan". Who was that? What did he have to do with Hermione? And who was the man? Harry started to read the notebook. Harry read on into the night, not stopping until the light turned pink on the horizon. Harry learned a lot that night.

Almadynis: sleepily Well, that is it. At least for now. But, I am going on vacation until April 6th, so don't expect anything until then. I have no clue if I will be even near a computer.faints from exahustion

Astrid: catches Almadynis and starts dragging her to her bedroom for some much needed sleep Oh, and yes she was up all night. blows raspberry Catch you later all you reviewers. you had better review or else.


	7. Traveling

Almadynis: snoring on her computer from the lack of sleep due to Spring Break

Astrid: looks pitingly at her hikari Well, I know this is short, but I haven't figured out how to make her keep writing in her sleep! glares daggers at hikari they bounce off the walls Read this anyway!

Dark Norse

Chapter 6

Harry and Dumbledore worked full time the whole of the next three months, creating a spell that would take a person to a particular time in the past or future. They were almost finished. Just one more thing to do.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ron sat on the chair behind the desk in his office at Hogwarts. He was nervous. Though Dumbledore had helped create it, Ron was going with Harry to the past, Dumbledore said that he was too old for this kind of 'rescue mission'.

"It should, Johnatan's journal said that Hermione had appeared on July 19th of the year 2005, so we program the spell to tune to that date and it should take us to the past. We will have to fly to the Carpathian Mountains, but with my Firebolt, that shouldn't be a problem. And if we are not back in one week, Dumbledore will come after us. So, yes it will work." Harry said this all without from looking up at his best friend. After he had learned all about Carpathians and Hermione in that time, he immediately went to Dumbledore about a spell. After July 20th in the journal, the man (Gregori) had done himself. He told Harry that Hermione had been kidnapped and his own son was dead, so please come as quickly as humanly possible. Harry still didn't know why Gregori didn't give the spell to Harry that he used.

"That should do it." Dumbledore raised his head from where it had been bent over a cauldron of simmering ingredients. He motioned the two Time-Travelers over toward him. Harry and Ron walked into the circle drawn on the floor. Dumbledore slowly started to chant while the two boys kept thinking in their main _July 20 2005. July 20 2005_.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron felt like they had touched a portkey, except this time, in was a body splitting experience. It felt like dozens of needles were poking them all over. Ron screamed and fainted. Dark Harry came out at the immense pain and ground his teeth, but eventually succumbed to the urge to scream. Then all went dark for the wizards.


	8. Caves, Voices and Crazy Guys

Almadynis:sleeping on bed, clothes on, pencil behind one ear, snoring and drooling

Astrid:softly well, sorry about the wait. Had to hit her over the head with different ideas...check out her Eye of the World fanfiction. It took a while. Well, she still doesn't own Harry Potter or the Carpathians. Anyway, on to the fic! yells the last part

Almadynis:rolls over, still asleep

Dark Norse

Chapter 7

Harry and Ron slowly woke up to the _trick, trick, trock_ of water hitting a puddle of water in a cavernous room. Like, a cave? _A CAVE?_ Harry shot up from where he was lying on solid rock, in pitch darkness. Harry shook Ron awake. Ron shot up( Harry could feel the wind move) and hit his head. "Ouch!"

"I would not speak if I were you. We have no idea where we are." Dark Harry said. Ron couldn't see Harry in the light, but his voice had changed. It was deeper.

A creak was heard in the echoing stillness. Almost like death. A shuffling. Ron tugged around, looking for something. "_Lumos_." A ball of light erupted from the end of Ron's wand. Then, after looking around him, groaned. "Harry, are you seeing what I am?"

"Yeah, Ron. I see them." And it was a them. Mummies (or what looking like them) were slowly shuffling toward them. An underground cavern with only two exits and at least twenty mummies. Complete with indoor running water. Dark Harry almost laughed at the _very_ dry humor. Almost. "Well, you take the right, I'll take the left."

"Okay." Both had their wands out, grinning like idiots. Both had wanted to beat someone to mush for three months, now they got their chance. With more to come!

"Stupify!"

"Imperious!"

"Good one! _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"Nice! Avada Kedavra!"

"Harry! How…_Lingium!"_

The boys looked around at the very dead (again) mummies. Most were either in separate pieces or hanging on the walls by their rangs (not that they were really there after that). "Exit?"

"Exit."

Harry started across the floor in the direction toward the left cave-way, Ron right on his heels.

ooooOOoooo

"Waiwaiwai…wait! Are you telling me that you are going to go into the future to tell this Harry and Ron to come and get Hermione?" Raven's voice dripped with the audacity that her lifemate could not do it by himself. "Even though there are only two males left? And me all alone?"

"Excuse you, I could do it by myself. And I am sorry for your loss. I have never before encountered such as that." Sigurd said from his postion on the couch.

Gregori continued to explain the process to his leader's lifemate as though he had not heard the millenia ancient. "No, Raven. Since we live forever, I will take it upon myself to go to Harry and Ron in about one hundred years. Though I am not for certain."

"So what are you going to do until then?"

"I am going to go get back our little human, by the time I get back, the boys should be here."

"I am going with you." Two voices chimed simultaneously. Both Sigurd and Mikhail had volunteered for the rescue mission.

"So be it." A wind rose in the little room. Almost as if that statement had changed the course of time itself. All the Carpathians shivered in apprehension.

ooooOOoooo

Hermione lay on rock. She knew that much. Not enough. She carfully opened her eyes. It didn't help. Wherever she was had zero light. As in none, zipidedooda. Even lying in your bed at night you had lights from out the window to see by. No light was anywhere. Then it was.

"Well, my dear. You are awake. Don't worry, I will not hurt you. At least not that you wouldn't survive." The male that had spoken was against the wall opposite her. He was a dark tannish color with black hair and blue sapphires for eyes. Unfortuantly, he looked about as compassionate as his rocks-for-eyes.

"You kidnapped me. Why?" She would have expected it out of almost any wizard or witch…but this guy? Who was he? Why? "Who are you?"

"SILENCE!" He barked. The sound echoed into the still aftermath. Hermione had shrunk away from the figure. He scared her. As nothing else ever had. Even Voldemort had not frightened her this much.

"My name is Alanis, and the reason for my kidnapping you is that you can restore my soul. Good thing to have, a soul." The man was crazy! No one could loose their soul! It was impossible! But, had better be cautious with this _man_. In her mind Hermione barely got the word out, so much was her hatred for the being in front of her.


End file.
